


Wind Wears Away the Earth

by rustykey



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Revelations Spoilers, it doesn't make sense half the time sorry, it probably will if you play Stella Glow so play Stella Glow, maybe Stella Glow spoilers, this is a horrible crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustykey/pseuds/rustykey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based off of Stella Glow.</p><p>In a world void of song, only five people had the power to sing. Two of those people just had to be the second princes of Nohr and Hoshido.</p><p>Tags will be added as the time comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo first fic :^)  
> this is honestly really bad because I'm a bad writer and just kill me now  
> I'm also not good at describing things sO??? y eah  
> anyways you don't have to play Stella Glow to understand this (I think) but it will probably help to have some knowledge of the game  
> don't know what else to put here so I'm gonna end it here  
> tips are always appreciated and I'm also on my phone writing this because my computers are laggy as hell

     The day was March 20th. The day after the youngest princess of Nohr, Elise's, birthday. The day when the Earth Qualia, which had finally been discovered recently by a simple hunter, would choose which one of the Nohrian royal siblings it would lend its powers to. However, instead of worrying about the ceremony, the youngest Prince of Nohr decided to sit in his room to look at a book with information about the Qualias.

     But all Leo could do was stare at the pages in confusion. For once in the thirteen years of his life of reading, the Nohrian Prince couldn't process the information written on the pages besides the basics of the five Qualias. He read over the page one more time, but like all other countless attempts, the pages' words wouldn't register. It continued on like this for a few more minutes of silence and frustration before a knock on the door was heard and the eldest princess of Nohr walked into the room.

     "Little brother, it's time." She smiled and walked over, extending out her hand.

     "Camilla, I'm not a kid anymore. I know my way around the castle and you don't need to guide me," he sighed as he stood up from the chair and set the book down.

     "I know that, sweetie, but I'm your older sister. Shouldn't an older sister guide her younger brother?" She asked, laughing a bit.

     Leo responded with another sigh and they both walked out of the room and into the hallway. The siblings walked in silence toward the throne room, save for a few maids and butlers wishing them luck. The prince didn't see the point of their actions. It's not like they would help contribute to the ceremony at all, right?

     The two finally arrived at their destination in the throne room. Xander and Elise had arrived moments earlier and were now waving at them. Corrin was also there since Garon thought that she should be let out of her fortress for the ceremony. Leo and Camilla went up to the trio and the five formed a line in front of their father and Iago, youngest to oldest.

     The ceremony proceeded to begin. Iago and King Garon said a few words to start off the ceremony. The young prince, bored with the introduction, began to observe his current situation to distract him from the thought of falling asleep. Leo could see Elise next to him, clearly impatient. The young girl kept rocking back and forth on her heels and almost bumped into him once or twice. 

     He looked at Iago next and what was in his hands. In Iago's hands was a purple box lined with gold and had the Nohr symbol on it. The box glowed, probably from what was inside. Everything else in the throne room was the same except for the other people that had begun to fill the room without Leo noticing.

     Lastly, he looked to his right. Camilla was trying her best to pay attention but kept trying to hold Corrin's hand. Corrin tried to make her stop with gestures small enough that nobody would notice, but she ended up giving in and Camilla interlaced their hands together. Xander, who was on the farthest right of all of them, stood perfectly still and proper, so Leo decided to stop looking at him.

     After Elise nearly bumped into her brother for the fourth (fifth?) time, Iago opened the box. An orange, glowing stone floated out, radiating heat as it did so. The young prince stared at the stone and the few bits of information that he had absorbed from the books came to him. The stone in front of him would give whoever it picked worthy the ability to sing and control the earth to their will. It would also give the user tons of magical power, which was something that any Mage like himself would want. 

     The qualia floated in front of the Nohrian siblings and stopped in front of Corrin. Of course she would get it, Leo thought. To the boy, the Qualia picking Corrin didn't seem surprising. She was always the center of attention in lots of conversations he had with Camilla and Xander. During their visits to the fortress, the three siblings would give all their attention to the child and leave Leo alone. He knew it was to be expected, but it felt like he wasn't even there.

     The Qualia hovered in place for a moment and moved close enough for the middle child to touch it. Corrin began to reach out her hand, but as she did so, the Qualia moves to the left and embedded itself in Leo's chest faster than any magic he's done. Black and red flames engulfed the young Nohrian Prince and he tried his best not to scream. 

     In a flash of light, Leo found himself standing on a platform of uneven black and white tiles with orange sides. The scenery that surrounded him and the platform was hard to make out— a dark blue background, as blue as the deepest part of the ocean accompanied with a lighter shade of blue horses vouching up and down. Behind the prince was an enlarged version of the Earth Qualia.

     As quickly as he got there was he sent back to the real world. The normal headband on top of his head was now a bright orange color and reflected light everywhere. The armor he had been wearing previously now had small green gems and gold flowers embedded in the metal as well as a small rainbow of confusing patterns on the back of his cape. The audience stared at the prince in silence, making him even more nervous than he had been earlier. King Garon broke the silence by saying more words that Leo couldn't comprehend due to the shock of his current situation. 

     Eventually everyone left and Corrin was taken back to the fortress by her retainers. Once in the hallway, Elise let out a sigh of relief. It seemed as if the entire ceremony had gone on for hours, which, honestly, it probably did. Camilla hugged her little brother tightly.

     "I'm so proud of you, Leo!" She exclaimed as she pretty much choked Leo in their hug.

"Yay! Now Leo can do even more magic!" Elise jumped up and hugged him as well.

     "Yes, it is beneficial that the strongest Mage in the family has the Qualia. We will be even more powerful in the war now." Thankfully, Xander felt merciful and did not add to the hug that would most likely result in Leo's death. 

     Having the rest of his siblings shower him with praise felt abnormal to Leo. The poor boy didn't know whether to enjoy it or not. Honestly, he probably would've enjoyed it more if Camilla and Elise weren't choking him to death. 

     Xander dragged off Camilla and Elise once he realized that his little brother was dying, leaving Leo all alone to get lost in thoughts. Leo went back to his room and sighed once he locked the door. Being the owner of the Earth Qualia would mean even more responsibilities to come in the near future. But it would also have more advantages, like bending the earth and nearby plants to his will and the ability to sing. 

     Singing. Leo had never thought about the abilities of singing yet. He put a hand on his chest and closed his eyes, searching deep within his soul. Words poured out of his mouth almost as if he was casting another spell, but the words came out as beautiful notes, flowing smoothly like water in a river. Near his bed was a vase of flowers that were on the verge of death. Bright colors filled the petals that were still attached to the dying plant.

     Leo stopped singing for a minute and made his way over to the vase. The prince picked up one of the flowers and twirled it around between his index finger and thumb. The flower returned back to its original, gloomy state as soon as Leo put it back in the vase. Every flower in the vase joined in reverting back to sadness.

     Before he knew it, Leo was lying on his bed, his eyes heavy. Since the boy had just gotten the Qualia, using even this much amount of its power made him feel tired. Right before Leo's eyes closed, he placed the book of the Qualias from earlier next to him as a reminder to look up more information on how to control the new power given to him and the others of his kind. With that last action, the boy fell asleep, dreaming pleasantly through the night.


	2. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiIIIITS A CHAPTER  
> a shitty chapter that mostly revolves around Leo and Niles and Nyx despite being called "Wind"  
> anyways  
> it's taco meme! yay!  
> and male main character is here too! yay!

     It has been five years since Leo had obtained the Earth Qualia's powers. As expected, he was faced with more and more tasks and responsibilities. It was always nice to end the day in his room to destress by reading and singing before going to bed. 

     Unfortunately, when he got back to his room, the usual wave of calm that washed over him didn't come. Niles was sitting on his bed with Odin right next to him. Grim looks were on their face, signaling that something bad had happened.

     "Do I want to know?" He asked them.

     "Lady Corrin is in Hoshido." Niles crossed his arms. "She's actually been there for quite some time, or so we've heard. Odin and I were sent to inform you."

     "Gods... So that's what happened to her." Leo sighed as he took off his headband and set it next to the flower vase. "I can't believe this."

     "It is most tragic, indeed! But do not worry, Lord Leo! Niles and I shall find a way to save Lady Corrin and-"

     "You can leave now."

     Odin shut up and the two retainers left their liege's room. Leo plopped down onto his bed and picked up the tome Brynhildr. He proceeded to touch the flowers next to him, filling their once again withered petals with life. Two years ago, he had found the tome Brynhildr while doing one of the many tasks assigned to him in a nearby forest. The prince didn't actually find it; the tome appeared out of nowhere and flew to him instead. After all the books he had read prior to the moment and what he had heard from Xander's conversations about Siegfried, Leo could instantly tell that it was one of the divine weapons. Brynhildr was said to attack by using trees. It was funny that a tome that attacks with plants was found in a forest by a Mage with the Earth Qualia.

     So the younger Leo took it home and hid it in his room. The prince glanced at the empty vase of water at his bedside and a strange idea formed in the Nohrian's mind. If the tome that formed plants to hit enemies was as strong as the rumors say, then what would happen if he combined the power of the Earth Qualia with the legendary tome Brynhildr?

     During the middle of the night, when he was certain everyone was asleep, Leo went back to the forest where Brynhildr chose him. The prince stood in the middle of a clearing illuminated by the moonlight pouring down. He remembered passing through this area during the quest and seeing withered flowers under some trees. Leo walked to the flowers, tome in hand, and knelt down. If he remembered correctly, the dark purple flowers in front of him were called fritillaries. The prince opened Brynhildr and held it open in one hand as he set the other hand on the ground next to the withering plants. 

     The young prince's hand began to glow with bright green light from the magic he drew from Brynhildr. The fritillaries' drooping stems began to rise a little and the stems seemed to grow taller but it wasn't enough. Leo began singing softly and an orange aura surrounded himself and the plant in front of him. The flowers' petals began to gain more color and he stopped the words flowing out of his mouth once the color was a satisfying enough shade. The prince closed the book and reached out his free hand toward the flower.

     The hand reaching for the flower stopped. Would this end up like the flowers that used to be in the vase two years ago? The flowers that wilted as soon as he touched them again? Magic drained the user of their energy and made them sleepy if too much was used by an unexperienced user. The Qualias, especially. The books said that it could take years for the songster or songstress to use its magic without getting too sleepy after just singing. Previous experiences with magic and the missions he was sent on helped train him to stay awake more often; but it was late at night and Leo had gotten barely any sleep for his sleeping time was exchanged for studying the Brynhildr and practicing with it. The effort of reviving the fritillaries one more time would surely make him pass out. 

     Prince Leo's fingers decided to touch the flowers anyway. To his surprise, the plant didn't shrivel up and die as it had done two years ago. Leo stared at it in surprise before his mouth formed into a soft smile, a rare sight that very few people had ever seen. Fortunately for him there was nobody there. 

     Or so he thought.

     A little girl with long, black hair and a veil covering the bottom part of her face had appeared behind him. She stood there and observed him before speaking up and catching the prince's attention.

     "I see. A fellow songster."

     Leo turned around and raised the tome. After realizing what he was looking at he lowered his weapon.

     "A child? Don't make me laugh. Go find your parents."

     The girl scowled. "I'm not a child! You're the child. Appearances can be deceiving, boy."

     "What do you want?" Leo looked down at her and realized that she had lots of magical energy. Maybe even enough to top his own. "You called me a fellow songster and you radiate magic. I'm assuming you're a songstress?"

     She nodded. "I am Nyx and I have the Time Qualia."

     "So you too have a Qualia." Leo thought for a moment. The books all said that the Time Qualia had the most destructive powers. This girl may be a threat to him. He decided to take the risk that she wasn't and asked her once more,"What do you want?"

     "I came to help you."

     Well, that sure was a pleasant surprise. The most destructive witch, claiming to be older than him, has offered to help him. Leo crossed his arms.

     "And why, exactly, do you want to help me?"

     "I sense great potential from you. Do you accept my offer?"

     He hesitated before agreeing to train with her. The two agreed to meet in the clearing and train with each other every other day. If something came up, Leo would notify Nyx that he wouldn't be able to make it.

     One day, as he made his way home from a training session with Nyx, he saw people entering the castle. Leo clutched Brynhildr close to him as he ran inside his home. The prince thought where they could have gone inside the massive palace and decided to run to a room where the family kept most of their valuable items. Since he'd been living there for sixteen years and they had only come here once, the prince had the advantage and was there before they were. 

     He sat there and waited for them to come. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes soon felt like hours. Had they gone to the wrong room? Leo cursed. Suspicious people breaking into the castle was bad enough, but now he didn't know where they were or who or what was in danger.

     He heard people talking and coming his way. The prince held open his tone and braced himself to fight anyone he had to. The people came into his sight of vision and they turned out to be thieves. As soon as they saw him, however, they pushed forward one of their comrades and fled the castle, yelling about how bad it was they had been caught. 

Leo looked down at the comrade that had been sacrificed for their escape. He wasn't going to kill him, not yet, at least. Maybe in a few minutes. Instead he asked him some questions.

"You there. What's your name and why have you and your friends come here?" He asked.

The boy looked up at Leo. He had brown skin and white hair and an eyepatch covered his left eye. He held a bow yet the quiver at his back was empty of any arrows.

"..."

"Are you not going to respond? Then I'll just kill you right here, right now." Leo held up his opened tome.

"Please. Just kill me already, Prince Leo of Nohr. Filth like myself should be dead already." The boy knelt on the floor, smiling as he waited for the prince to execute him.

     Leo stared at the thief in awe. "...Answer my question, fool. What is your name?"

     "It is Niles. Now please kill me."

     "I refuse to do so, Niles. You have potential. From now on you will act as my retainer instead of a street thief. Now stand and look me in the eye."

     Now it was Niles's turn to be shocked. The shocked expression soon turned into a look of mischief, however. It was fitting for a teenage thief, Leo supposed. "Here you were, going on and on about killing me. Just whatever happened, Prince Leo?"

     "Pledge your loyalty already."

So the thief did. Ever since then Niles has been his retainer. Unfortunately, someone had been woken up during the whole incident and told on Leo for sneaking out at night. This meaning that Leo was banned from training with Nyx. He put the flowers he had picked with his tutor next to him as a reminder for what she's done and for some extra training.

The Leo of the present put the tome down and went to sleep. He had to prepare for their journey to Hoshido the next day to get back Corrin, and thinking about memories would not help to prepare.

\------------------------  


     Takumi not being fond of his long-lost sister returning was an understatement. He despised his new 'sister'. Corrin and Kamui were similar since they were twins, yes, but her Nohrian upbringing and the thought that she was a spy or something of the sort made the poor girl seem suspicious to him. So of course, when her sword killed Mikoto and she and Kamui turned into dragons, he was furious. Once she and Kamui turned back to humans thanks to Azura's powers, Takumi snapped at them from both anger and grief of their late mother.

Yukimura appeared and told them all that it was not what Mikoto would have wanted. The group turned toward a statue due to the strategist's request and a small knife and a sword had their blades stuck in the stone. The strategist explained that the knife was the Song Stone, used to help understand the songsters and songstresses. The sword was the divine blade Yato, rumored to be the key to peace in this world. Both weapons began to glow and the Song Stone flew to Kamui with the Yayo flying over to Corrin.

Kaze suddenly appeared and informed everyone about a Nohrian force at the border. Everybody besides Takumi, Azura, Corrin, and Kamui left. The twins and Azura were having a conversation on their own far away from Takumi who was searching the rubble desperately for any sign of Queen Mikoto. Even a body part or a piece of hair was fine with him— he just needed something, anything from his mother.

A light green glow shone through once he pushed away another bit of broken stone. Takumi dug through until he found the source of light, a small green jewel. When he was younger, Queen Mikoto would always tell him stories about five jewels that could control elements and give special powers to people. She told him that she was good with a yumi and that the jewel of the wind was the main reason for it. The archer picked up the gem and brushed the dust off of it as he held it close to his chest. Tears had been forming at his eyes and they began streaming down his face as he let out choked sobs.

"M-Mother... I swear I... I will avenge you!" Takumi sobbed, clinging to the stone even harder.

Light surrounded the Hoshidan Prince. It was so blinding that he had to close whatever of his eyes were still opened, and even then he could still see a bright red. The red faded and turned to black again and he assumed it was safe to open his eyes. 

Takumi was standing on a floating platform of uneven black and white tiles with green sides. Behind him was an enlarged version of his mother's jewel. The archer tried to make out the background, but from the blur of his tears, he could only make out very few details. On his left was a nighttime sky on top of a Hoshidan hill surrounded by beige and outlined by brown patterns. Under the sky and he hill were faded out words. The other side looked very similar with the faded out writes, brown outlining, and beige background. However the picture inside was a cherry blossom tree on top of another Hoshidan hill, accompanied with blue splotches that were most likely springs and orange splotches that were most likely fish. Both pictures were moving, and both pictures had brown bars over them.

If Takumi could've stayed there, dried his tears, and take a closer look, then he would. Unfortunately for him, the archer was transported back to reality. The stone was gone and his body felt so light, he felt like he would fly if he wasn't careful. The red ribbons of his outfit had turned to a shade of green similar to that of a leaf. The blue underneath the ribbon tying the fur to him was now white with small gold details and red diamonds.

The archer soon realized that the twins and Azura had left to aid their siblings and he followed with speed he never knew he was capable of. Whatever had happened to him was not a thing that should be dealt with now. He would ask Ryoma or somebody else what had happened to him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I kinda got lazy there at the end oops  
> anyways  
> don't worry Nyx x Leo won't become a thing they're just going to be really really good magic pals and blow shit up together  
> wooooooooo and I've decided that I'll give the fire Qualia to Izana. Then Izana will die. Then someone else gets it idk who though maybe they'll just never find it and assume it's a decoration  
> until next time, folks

**Author's Note:**

> pfft yeah it was worse than you thought
> 
> lol anyways if you're reading this should taco meme have the wind or fire qualia? I was thinking wing since he uses a bow and the Fujin Yumi has a green string like Popo but I was thinking fire because Hoshido is Japan and Amatsu is Japan so Amatsu is Hoshido but. yeah. I'm confusing sorry bye
> 
> ha I'm kidding I've got another question: should I put in Stella Glow characters?
> 
> oh and sorry for making it short I'm not much of a long writer
> 
> tumblr- hikarinometamorphosis


End file.
